


The New One

by ImNotOkay_IPromise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Oh, Panic Attacks, Remus is here too. I couldnt fit him in characters, Sad, idk what else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkay_IPromise/pseuds/ImNotOkay_IPromise
Summary: Virgil leaves the Dark Sides behind, joining the Light Sides.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was gonna put this in One Shots, but I wanted to make it it's own thing! Inspired by: "Distant Shore//Sanders Sides Animatic" by thepastelpeach on YouTube.
> 
> (Idk why everything is about Virgil with me... -.-)

Prologue

“I am DONE here!” Virgil’s voice rang out. Deceit recoiled. Virgil turned and stepped closer to the Light Sides. Finally, he’d be free.

“Just you wait! They’re all going to HATE you!” Deceit cackled as Virgil stepped out.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self-explanatory.

Patton, Roman and Logan were all sitting together, chatting. Patton was making his classic dad jokes while Logan cringed and Roman cracked up.

Patton was wearing a light blue polo with a gray cardigan tied around his neck, laying loosely on his shoulders. He had round glasses. His hair was purposely messy, a dirty blond and dyed light blue at the tips.

Roman was wearing a prince outfit, white shirt with a red sash. The shirt has little gold accents and broad shoulders. His hair was slicked back but full of volume. It was a dark maroon, dyed red at the tips. There even was some gold glitter in his hair.

Finally, there was Logan. He was wearing a black polo and a tie with multiple different shades of blue. He had glasses that seemed more formal, they were rectangle. His hair was dark brown with dark blue tips. His was also slightly pulled back.

“Please, Patton.” Logan sighed. “Even though it’s not humanly possible, your jokes kill my brain cells.”

“Oh no!” Patton snorted. “Do you need some chargers for those cells?” Logan thought before scoffing.

“Brain cells, Patton! Not cell phones-!”

“U-um excuse me?” Virgil mumbled quietly. The other three froze and turned in his direction. “Are you all the, uh… Light Sides?”

“Yup! That’s us, kiddo!” Patton exclaimed gleefully. “What’s your name? Mine’s-”

“Patton.” Virgil finished. “Don’t worry, we-” He froze. “-I know all about you all. My name’s, umm… J-just call me Anxiety.”

“Great to have you on the team!” Patton smiled. Virgil sighed. He really was bubbly. “I have an idea! Let’s introduce you to Thomas!!” Patton grabbed Virgil’s hands and sunk down.

“Oh Thomas!” Patton called out. 

“What’s up, Padre?” Thomas grinned. Roman and Logan rose up.

“We’ve got someone we’d like you to meet!” Patton then pulled Virgil up.

“P-Patton I’m not so sure this is-” Virgil looked at Thomas. “O-oh hi.” 

“Pat, who is this?” Thomas crossed his arms and frowned slightly. Virgil sighed, physically deflating.

“I knew he’d be disappointed.” He looked away, pulling his hood over his head. “My name’s Anxiety. And, I’m kinda around whether you like it or not… they don’t want me back.” He mumbled the last part, making sure no one else heard. Thomas held his hand out.

“Welcome, Anxiety!” Virgil looked up at Thomas’s smile. Then down at his out-stretched hand. Virgil stepped back. Thomas dropped his hand. 

“Sorry, I don’t do physical touch.” Virgil shrugged his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

“It’s fine.” Thomas shrugged. “I get it. I get paranoid with that stuff too.”

Paranoid. That word. Virgil tensed, spiraling into his thoughts. 

Patton, who had his hands on Virgil’s shoulders sympathetically, noticed the sudden tension. 

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Patton said. Virgil jumped. 

“I gotta go.” Virgil said quickly before sinking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random stuff, I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleep bloop blop.
> 
> I'm happy with this Chapter!

Three of the four sides all sat around the dining table, devouring ALL THE FOODS!

“Guys, where’s Anxiety?” Roman asked. “I haven’t seen him around much.”

“I don’t know.” Patton looked down. “Anxiety! C’mon, kiddo, we’re eating dinner!” 

“Guys, I am right here.” Everyone’s head turned to the end of the table.

“S-since when were you there?!” Roman gasped. Virgil only shrugged.

“I have my ways.” Virgil dug his fork into the bowl of noodles in front of him.

“Do you seriously eat everything PLAIN? Why not spice things up? Bring in some flavor!” 

“Is he always this dramatic?” Virgil spoke as though Roman wasn’t there.

“Yes. You’ll be accustomed to it eventually.” Logan said in a monotone. “Even though I’m not.” Virgil scoffed, still devouring his noodles.

After they finished dinner, a ball of anxiety was building in Virgil’s chest. The colors around him seemed to dim as his body became wrapped with fear. He pulled his arms around his stomach.

“I-I’ll be back soon.” Virgil managed to say before rushing to his room. 

Virgil’s room, especially his bedroom, was a mess. His bed was made, he always made it, so he collapsed onto that. He curled himself into a tight ball. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach then he moved them around his head. He just waited for the panic attack to pass.

Eventually, it passed. Virgil sighed in relief, shooting himself out of bed. He sunk down, getting to the main room again. 

“Sorry I took so long.” Virgil mumbled. 

“It’s fine! What happened, though?” Patton responded, ever bubbly. 

“Nothing.” Virgil dropped his head slightly and walked to the couch. He sat down on the cushion farthest away from the others and curled up into a ball. Patton turned, shooting a concerned look Virgil’s way. But his eyes were focused on the screen. Patton sighed before perking up again. He needed to be his happy self, even if he needed to fake it. 

“Well, do you wanna choose a movie?” Patton smiled. Virgil thought a bit before nodding. Patton tossed him the remote. 

Virgil decided he wanted to make everyone else happy, and it seemed they all liked Disney, so he chose Lilo and Stitch.

“There. Ya happy, Princey?” Virgil smirked, looking over at Roman. Roman raised an eyebrow.

“...Yeeeeaaaahhhh!!!” He exclaimed. “I didn’t know you liked this stuff.” Virgil only shrugged. 

“I don’t really. I just wanted to make you all happy.” Virgil curled into himself more. ‘Don’t wanna start off as a disappointment…’ He thought and wished to say. But he didn’t. That would just make everyone worry. He shook his head as though that would erase the thought. 

Halfway through the movie, Virgil started to break down in another panic attack. He groaned quietly to himself, clenching his hands closed and letting his nails dig into his skin. He started to breathe faster as his heart started to pound. He fell down onto his side and curled tighter. He moved his hand to his neck and his right jawline, and picked at the skin. He heard a muffled voice, but he refused to answer. But the voice simply got louder, clearer.

“Anxiety!” Patton called. Virgil tensed, still refusing to answer. He shook his head stiffly. 

‘Oh, respond already.’ A voice echoed through Virgil’s head. He froze before shooting up.

“Deceit.” His eyes widened in shock. He bounced off the couch and ran up to the border that split the Dark Sides from the Lights Sides. He clenched his fists, grit his teeth and walked through.

“Anxiety, WAI-” Logan’s voice was cut off.

“Welcome back, Paranoia.” Deceit smirked.

“That. Is not. My name.” Virgil shook angrily. “What were you doing in my mind?! I thought we split all contact!”

“Eh, I have my ways.” Deceit then scowled. “Now, get out. You don’t belong here. But you don’t belong there. Face it!” He chuckled. “They will NEVER accept you!”

Virgil sighed and turned, walking out. “Forget it.”

Virgil stepped through the border, slightly slumped over. The anger wore off, so the anxiety was back. 

“Anxiety-” Logan started.

“Leave me alone.” Virgil rolled up on the couch again. “Ugh I hate the freaking Dark Sides.” 

‘Oh, you do?’ Deceit spoke. ‘I had no idea…’

“Oh, my GOD!” Virgil shot up again, scaring the others. “Get out of my HEAD!!” He sunk down and went to his room. Patton, Roman, and Logan all looked at each other, confused. 

“Well, that was quite the scene.” Roman spoke, dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "D-DO DO D-DO! OH I FOUND SOME GRANOLA!"
> 
> I'm sorry I love that quote xD


End file.
